


Nothing's Changed

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Final Battle, Gruvia Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: After defeating Ur and Keyes, Gray and Juvia momentarily reunite. However, they soon learn that the battle is far from over once Neinhart surprises them by bringing a painful memory back to life. (Alvarez Arc) (Final Season- EP 24)(For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 2: surprise)





	Nothing's Changed

**Morning, everyone!**

**Here we go again with Gruvia Week and; lucky for you; I came up with two ideas for day 2: surprise.**

**This first one came to me while watching the final season episode including Neinhart's powers. I always thought they were so cool and interesting.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"This is the first step…" Lyon said, getting into position.

"Yes, the first step towards your future." Gray threw his shirt somewhere and got ready.

With a nod of the head, both attacked at the same time, successfully managing to hit Ur's figure.

In the meantime, Juvia and Meredy used their combined powers, enhanced by sensory link, to attack their respective enemies and were also successful.

As soon as Ur's figure had disappeared and he made sure that the danger had passed, Gray turned around and rushed towards the water mage. "Are you okay?"

Juvia was kneeling on the floor, exhausted after having defeated Keyes. "I'm okay." She replied, offering him a reassuring smile

"I've never used my magic like this." Meredy panted, looking towards her friend. "It sure takes a lot of energy."

"What matters is that we've defeated the enemy." Juvia told her, smiling. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course." She attempted to stand up and Gray was quick to offer a hand.

"There you go." She gave him a thankful look.

"Thank you." His hand held hers and for a moment, they stared at each other, frozen in place.

Seeing Ur once again had brought up emotions and fears that he had long since buried. As he remembered how she had died, the wound which Juvia had helped to close, had suddenly reopened.

He couldn't let it happen again, specially not to _her_. She was more important to him than he'd ever admit and he knew that losing her would break him.

"Juvia…" Gray wanted to say something, anything, but suddenly there was a familiar voice.

"Looks like nothing's changed between you two." The couple searched for the source and their eyes immediately widened.

"Dad?" The ice mage froze once again.

"Silver?" Different emotions crossed Juvia's face. Shock, fear, regret. _Guilt_. All of the guilt she had been trying to let go of during the past year came back and overwhelmed her.

"Wait, he's your dad?" Meanwhile, Meredy was confused.

"How can this be?" Lyon, who had approached them, asked.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Gray's throat closed as tears threatened to fall.

"Sir, I am so sorry!" Juvia couldn't contain it anymore. "What I did to you…I never should have…"

"It's alright, dear." Silver's smile was warm and forgiving. "You did only what I told you to do."

When her knees threatened to give in, Gray wrapped an arm around her, helping her stand. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." She looked at him, then back at Silver, and bit her lip.

"Why are you here?" Lyon asked, frustrated that they were ignoring him.

"I'm not sure." Silver frowned, but then something shifted in his eyes and they turned cold.

From afar, Neinhart watched the group with a satisfied smirk, eager to see how this battle would turn out.


End file.
